Overleg gebruiker:Cléo
Welkom in Libertas! :) --OoWeThBe 28 apr 2009 15:22 (UTC) :De Chinese populatie is meteen 100 percent gestegen vandaag... heugelijke dag dus! Greenday2 28 apr 2009 16:33 (UTC) ::Van 0 naar 1 is niet honderd procent gestegen... 100% van 0 is 0.. Stem niet op Greenday! Hij's dom :P --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 09:54 (UTC) Is dit soms een sokpop van Alexandru? 83.161.230.43 29 apr 2009 09:35 (UTC) ::Ik vrees (!?) van wel (smile) Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 09:53 (UTC) :::Neen; dit is Janaa; een gebruiker van KW ;) 84.194.64.192 29 apr 2009 09:57 (UTC) :Ik kreeg deze account van hem, omdat er problemen waren met registratie. Ik heb het wachtwoord veranderd ;) Voor de problemen met registratie zie hier: http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:De_kroeg#registratievraag Cléo 29 apr 2009 10:16 (UTC) Hoofdnaamruimte Onthoud wel dat je 50 bewerkingen in de hoofdnaamruimte moet hebben ;) Je hebt er nu 18, dus helaas nog niet op de helft... zie ook . 29 apr 2009 10:40 (UTC) :Hij/zij voegt zich gewoon toe in het rijksregister... --OoWeThBe 29 apr 2009 10:40 (UTC) ::Dat weet ik en dat mag toch ook? Ik had het over een vraag gister op IRC, dat we het over die bewerkingen hadden, waar jij niet bij was.. 29 apr 2009 10:42 (UTC) stem ongeldig Omdat je nog geen burger bent mag je nog niet stemmen, als het je lukt om voor de stemming eindigt een burger te worden is je stem weer geldig.Ikga hier wel vanuit en nogmaals sorry het is gewoon mijn taak als (nog niet officiële) Eerste minister :p 29 apr 2009 13:54 (UTC) :Volgens TahR mag ik stemmen, want hij zegt dat het nergens staat. Cléo 29 apr 2009 13:56 (UTC) ::Jillids, sorry maar hier heb je nog niks over te zeggen ;) Het staat niet in het stemlokaal, de grondwet spreekt er ook niet duidelijk over; waarom dan een niet-bestaande regel toepassen? Bij de verkiezingen staat duidelijk dat je burger moet zijn, dat is wel zo, daar mag Cleo niet stemmen. 29 apr 2009 14:02 (UTC) :::Volgens de wet mogen inwoners niet stemmen toch en anders spijt het me en dat moeten er daar wel regels voor komen 29 apr 2009 14:16 (UTC) ::::Nee, ik zie het niet duidelijk in de grondwet staan, en als je wil dat er regels voor komen moet je bij de rechter zijn ;) verder vind ik zelf dat het per forum mag verschillen... 29 apr 2009 14:21 (UTC) Effe iets zeggen: :::::In Libertas wordt je inwoner als je een gebruikersnaam hebt en één of meerdere wijzigingen hebt gedaan. Ik was erbij toen de grondwet werd gemaakt. Lars Washington 29 apr 2009 14:28 (UTC) ::::::Weet ik: dus, jij kan oordelen. Mag hij stemmen of niet? 29 apr 2009 14:40 (UTC) Burger Bij dezen moet ik u melden dat u burger bent geworden. Gefeliciteerd! --OoWeThBe 1 mei 2009 11:02 (UTC) :Dat wordt een anarchie.. --OoWeThBe 2 mei 2009 13:48 (UTC) Hallo? Ben je hier nog? Greenday2 10 mei 2009 12:51 (UTC) :Heb je vragen? ;) - 22 mei 2009 19:50 (UTC) Interview Newport Times Dit interview is betreft het songfestival. # Wat heeft u overgehaald om mee te doen met het songfestival? # Wat vind u van het songfestival? ## Bent u het eens met de vriendjespolitiekmening van de Newportse president? (zie Newport Times) # Wat denkt u dat uw land zal presteren? # Zal u volgend jaar weer meedoen? # Hoe zou u andere gemeentes en landen ook willen uitdagen of overhalen? Mvg, 24 mei 2009 20:22 (UTC) # Meestal als het op televisie verschijnt (Eurovisie Songfestival) dan volg ik het, en ik vond het wel leuk om te laten zien wat we voor onze zuiderburen in petto hebben ;) # Ik vind het een mooie gelegenheid voor de inwoners van Libertas, want die kunnen luisteren naar de verschillende muzieksoorten in dit land. ## Ja, ik ben het ermee eens dat inwoners van (Oost-)Europa op elkaar stemmen. Ik vind dat er iets aangedaan moet worden ;) # Ik denk dat ons land verschillende muziek gaat inzenden, zoals rock, jiphop, rap en eventueel klassiek ;) # Ik zal zeker meedoen volgend jaar, als ik de leiding nog heb over deze gemeente ;) # Ik zal mijn best doen om andere gemeentes en/of landen te overhalen ;) Met vriendelijke groeten, 24 mei 2009 20:37 (UTC) :Zeg, zeg. En Scandinavië stemt niet op elkaar? :P Roemenië btw heeft geen vrienden in Oost-Europa, behalve Moldavië :) Het zijn gwn de Slavische landen en Scandinavische landen die op elkaar stemmen. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:39 (UTC) ::Er zijn meer Nederlandse dan IJslandse staten :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:40 (UTC) :::Uhm, het gaat om de vriendjespolitiek die HIER verwacht wordt.. 24 mei 2009 20:40 (UTC) ::::Hier zijn meer Nl dan IJsl gemeenten :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:41 (UTC) :Ik was voor Roemenië hoor dit jaar, ze waren uitstekend ;) 24 mei 2009 20:41 (UTC) ::De opvoering vond ik wel zwakjes, helaas. En ze zongen in het Engels :| --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 20:42 (UTC) :::Allemaal bijna, behalve Slowakije, Bösnija, France en Yisraël. --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 20:43 (UTC) :Nederland..... - 24 mei 2009 20:44 (UTC) Het artikel in de Newport Times is geupdated. Bedankt voor je deelname. Nu ga ik slapen :p 24 mei 2009 20:45 (UTC) Vooruit :P, hierbij benoem ik je tot burgemeester van Victoria. Onder voorwaarde dat je actief blijft ;) --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 12:20 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de tweede kans ;) sep 4, 2009 17:30 (UTC) Welkom terug !! Je bent weer actief zie ik :) sep 7, 2009 14:20 (UTC) :Idd. 欢迎光临! --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 14:24 (UTC) :谢谢! (Xièxiè!) (bedankt!) ^^ sep 7, 2009 14:58 (UTC) ::Dat Chinees rolt lekker van de tong af merk ik al :P --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Lol :P sep 7, 2009 15:36 (UTC) Beste Cléo Als gouverneur zou ik graag met je willen overleggen. Toch wil ik je wel de vrijheid geven als burgemeester dus laat ik je gewoon je gang gaan in je gemeente :P. Voordat je aan zo'n uitbreiding begint wil ik je vragen om te kijken naar de volgende vraagstukken: 1) is er wel zo'n vraag naar bedrijventereinen? Ik zie zoveel steden (Indsutriewijk Skeend, Muntegu) die gewoon leeg staan. Als hetzelfde met Victoria gaat gebeuren zal Victoria simpelweg een mislukte hoofdstad worden. Verder staat ook de Victoriaanse woonwijk halfvol. Heeft men wel behoefte aan meer woningen? --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:17 (UTC) :Ik denk dat dat geen ja word? sep 7, 2009 15:23 (UTC) :En anders kunnen er wel wat kleinere wijken worden gebouwd en heel misschien later worden uitgebreid sep 7, 2009 15:26 (UTC) ::bwc) :P Wat denk je van een uitstel, totdat er meer man rondloopt? --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :: OK, een klein villawijkje naast het Noordland Park zou niet slecht staan xD. Over je Chinatown, een plaats krijgt een officiële minderheidstaal erbij - pas nadat er meer dan 20% van die plaats van die ene minderheid is. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:28 (UTC) :Ik begreep dat er een KLEINE villawijk mag komen naast Noordland Park (Dammerveen/Boswijk), maar de laatste zin heb ik niet begrepen? sep 7, 2009 15:35 (UTC) Dat is een Esdoornheuvelse wet: * Een plaats kan een officiële minderheidstaal naast het NL krijgen zodra ten minste 20% van die plaats die taal kan spreken. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:36 (UTC) :Ah ;) sep 7, 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::Maar Cleo, niet treuren want Victoria valt onder de provincie Esdoornheuvels. Civitas niet, onder die van Insula Prima, dus van mij mag je het wel bouwen in CL hoor ;) sep 7, 2009 15:44 (UTC) ::: Hahahahha :P --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:48 (UTC) ::::Ik vind het zielig voor de Chinezen xD sep 7, 2009 15:49 (UTC) ::::Je mag trouwens ook een Roemenenstad bouwen hoor.. naast Civitas Libertas. sep 7, 2009 15:50 (UTC) ::::: Lol, ik heb wel genoeg aan een provincie (A) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:50 (UTC) ::::::Op een van de eilanden ofzo, net als Koloningsdorp (of hoe het heet) sep 7, 2009 15:51 (UTC) Metro naar victoria. In het oude plan van Martijn van putten komt een metrolijn van Wikistad Underground naar Victoria, het gaat hier om twee stations, station Victoria en Station Victoria Sportwijk, de laatste bestaat niet maar misschien kun jij nog een station er bij verzinnen, misschien is het mogelijk om dze metro aan te sluiten met de metro van victoria. Ik hoop dat je dit toe staat :) sep 7, 2009 20:18 (UTC) (ps: wat ging er mis op IRC) :Ik had het met TahR de laatste tijd PM op IRC al over gehad over een metro, zie Victorialijn. Maar ik zou jou plan/route ook graag willen zien. Ik en TahR gingen er vanuit dat de stations in Victoria door zouden gaan. Maar omdat die wijken er niet komen (zie hierboven), hebben we maar een paar metrostations over. En ik geef ook toestemming, maar dan moet je wel even aan TahR vragen of je kan combineren ofzow. sep 7, 2009 20:24 (UTC) ::Wel in principe is dit nu een samenwerkingsverband met tahr en mij,Wikistad gaat ook door CL namelijk, maar ik ben blij dat je toestemmign hebt gegeven, ik zal hem anders alleen maar laten verbinden met het hoofdstation van victoria :) sep 7, 2009 20:27 (UTC) :Jillids, de metro kan nog op z'n verst naar Metrostation Noordland Nationaal Park ;) sep 7, 2009 20:38 (UTC) ::Dan veleng ik Metro A daarmee, die gaat vanaf het vliegveld sep 7, 2009 20:45 (UTC) Beste burgemeester Ik ben blij dat je de taak op je wil nemen. Echter zal ik je er wel op moeten wijzen dat het geen rustige is: Victoria is een bouwput. De universiteit, het winkelcentrum, het Arbeiderspark, het museum, het gemeentehuis, ga zo het lijstje af, zijn onafgemaakt. Eventueel wil de provincie wel helpen bij enkele gevallen, zoals de universiteit oid. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 20:28 (UTC) Chinatown Zoals ik je gister ook al melde wil of een little italy of een Chinatown in wikistad maken. Nou melde jij dat je geen chinatown mag maken in victoria. In wikistad mag dit wel als je wil, wil je niet maak ik een little italy :) sep 8, 2009 13:24 (UTC) :Btw, het mag wel, de vraag is of nieuwe wijken wel nodig zijn sinds half Victoria nog leegstaat. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::Daar lijkt het niet op :) sep 8, 2009 13:31 (UTC) :::Meer dan de helft van de huizen staat nog te koop, btw @Cléo, zie http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metropool_Wikistad&diff=99357&oldid=99242 --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:33 (UTC) :Jillids, ik heb idd niet gezegd of ik een CHinatown wilde in WIkistad of niet, maar ik zat nog te denken, en ik heb besloten dat ik toch graag de Chinatown zou willen bouwen. sep 8, 2009 14:54 (UTC) Omdat je nog geen gouverneur bent van een provincie, vraag ik je het volgende: * Ysselaerden heeft geen gouverneur meer en zoekt er een, geinteresseerd? --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :Leuk :) Ik neem de baan :) sep 8, 2009 15:10 (UTC) ::DIT WILLEN SKEENDERS NIET Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:14 (UTC) :Bucurestean, kun je ook meteen http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Bestand:ACVL_logo.jpg verwijderen? sep 8, 2009 15:14 (UTC) ::Maak je chinatown nog of niet ?, aangezien je nu gouveneur van ysselyarden bent sep 8, 2009 15:31 (UTC) :Ja Jillids, maar ik neem graag rustig de tijd ;) sep 8, 2009 15:32 (UTC) :: Over Ysselaerden: aub met mede-kandidaat Sjorskingma discussieren die nergens nog een politieke taak heeft. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:33 (UTC) :::@Cleo, ok maar dan weet ik dat ik op je kan rekenen, ik maak eerst de andere twee wijken en dan kun jij beginnen sep 8, 2009 15:39 (UTC) Even voor de duidelijkheid. Is Janaa/Cléo/.. nu gouverneur van Ysselaerden? --OuWTB sep 8, 2009 16:53 (UTC) :Idd wat is het nu? :S --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 19:13 (UTC) :Een ja, zie ook: :"Leuk :) Ik neem de baan :) sep 8, 2009 15:10 (UTC)" ::Ja, ik weet het, maar het probleem is dat Sjors op precies hetzelfde moment ook ja heeft gezegd... mss een diarchie? :P --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 19:18 (UTC) :Bucurestean, wil je even wachten? Ik ben bezig met iets... sep 8, 2009 19:37 (UTC) Bucurestean, zie Forum:Stemlokaal en/of Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid sep 8, 2009 19:44 (UTC) Voorzitter Ik wil wel voorzitter worden van Victoria Centrum --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 18:24 (UTC) : sep 8, 2009 18:25 (UTC) ::Bedankt! --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:17 (UTC) uniewijk Ik ben klaar, jij kan beginnen met Chinatown Wikistad :) sep 9, 2009 11:00 (UTC) :Neutraal, want? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:23 (UTC)